


Fever Chill

by keraunoscopia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/pseuds/keraunoscopia
Summary: Dominick Carisi Jr. didn't just earn his nickname because of his sunny disposition...





	Fever Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff.

Dominick Carisi Jr. was the literal embodiment of the sun. He was bright and radiant, all smiles and optimism. And he was also hot. In the literal sense, and figurative sense as well if you asked Rafael Barba. But he was a furnace, ran a constant temperature of ninety-nine degrees even in perfect health. And really, that had certain advantages. 

It meant that despite his pale complexion, he always had a near constant rosy flush on his cheeks, and his sleeves were almost always rolled up exposing the toned, muscular forearms that always made Rafael a little weak in the knees. It meant that Sonny started shedding clothing as soon as he walked through the door, first his jacket, and then his button up, then his socks and pants, and as much as it frustrated Rafael to no end that there was always clothing littered around their apartment, he did very much enjoy finding Sonny relaxing on their couch in only his boxers and his undershirt. It also meant that Sonny had no problem giving his jackets or sweatshirts or coats to Rafael when he was cold, always quick to do so with a soft, affectionate smile. 

Rafael was always cold. Not that he was especially abnormal, just that he was a Cuban, who despite having grown up in temperate New York, had never developed any sort of affection for winter. He hated over air conditioned restaurants, and hated waiting for cabs outside in the snow. As far as he was concerned, anything less than 78 degrees wasn’t just cool, it was freezing. 

But Sonny? He seemed to think that he had complete dominion over the thermostat in their Manhattan apartment. As often as Rafael checked it, it has been set at 62, and with a frustrated huff, he’d jab the up arrow until it read a comfortable eighty degrees. During the winter, he was constantly closing windows, complaining about the heating bills and he practically had to follow Sonny around the apartment to keep the bitter winter winds outside where they belonged. 

But it was useless, really. After a year or so of the unspoken battle of the thermostat, Rafael realized he had lost. To his chagrin, he realized that they had agreed to put the utilities in Sonny’s name- since Rafael covered the vast majority of the rent, and Sonny had managed to figure out how to control the thermostat with his cell phone- which Rafael never addressed because he was one hundred percent not prepared to field the “oh Rafi, you’re so old, so technologically illiterate” jokes. 

It was just past two on a Saturday, and Sonny was just getting off a twelve hour shift that had turned into an eighteen hour shift when they caught a case, and he had spent nearly the entirety of those eighteen hours vetting a suspect in the case, only to have the victim admit that it was someone else. Liv had ordered him home after that, and Sonny had reluctantly agreed. He hated being pushed out during an active case, even if he was happy to go home. 

He turned his keys in the door and let himself into their 30th floor apartment, one he couldn’t even have imagined living in his wildest dreams. “Raf,” He called, dropping his bag at the door as he closed it behind him, shedding his suit jacket immediately. 

A shadow came into view, emerging from the darkened kitchen. Sonny couldn’t help himself, just burst out laughing. 

“It. Is. Fucking. Freezing. In. Here.” Rafael replied bitterly, the entirety of their king sized comforter draped over his head and around his body, trailing behind him some. He was sulking, clearly, which just made Sonny laugh harder. 

“Raf its nearly seventy-five degrees in here,” he laughed, taking a few steps towards the down and silk covered ADA. “How can you possibly be cold,” he pulled at his tie, unbuttoning his collar. 

“That’s a lie, the thermostat must be broken, it’s the Antarctic in here,” Rafael replied, a dark scowl on his face as he pulled the blanket closer to his chin. “I don’t understand why you have to mess with the thermostat, before you moved in this apartment was always at a constant, comfortable temperature.” 

Sonny chuckled, stepping close enough to drag his fingers down the spun silk of the comforter, on either side of Rafael’s chest. “Is this your way of telling me you want me to move out, Rafi,” he replied, teasingly. 

Rafael’s scowl deepened, not because of the teasing words, but how just Sonny’s hands on his chest, through a thick down comforter no less, spread a bit of warmth through his freezing skin. He shivered. “No, I just want to be able to walk around in my own home without two pairs of socks and a blanket.” He snipped even as he leaned into Sonny’s touch. “Can’t you just walk around without clothes on instead?”

Sonny let out another laugh, gently peeling the thick comforter away from the shorter man. Rafael shivered again. “I’m usually only in boxers to begin with,” he noted, earning another eye roll. “Besides where’s the fun in that? You’re adorable when you’re cold, especially at night,” Sonny’s eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Rafael resisted the urge to push him away. 

Instead he scowled, “meaning what exactly?” 

“Its cute, you get all cuddly at night, you cling to me, especially when I open up the windows.” Sonny grinned.

Rafael just stared at him, eyes wide. He paused for a moment before he opened his mouth, “You’re evil,” he narrowed his eyes, his tone accusing, but Sonny just pushed the blanket off of Rafael’s shoulders. 

“You’re adorable,” Sonny smirked, stepping closer, pressing his chest against Rafael’s. 

The ADA huffed, but pressed closer to Sonny. “You’re warm.”

Sonny pressed his lips into the the soft loose curls atop Rafael’s head, and circled his arms around him, pulling their hips flush. 

“Okay so, proposition. You can keep the thermostat at this ungodly temperature as long as you stay like this whenever I’m in the apartment.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
